


When Guillermo Met Nandor

by Jamiebeth



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiebeth/pseuds/Jamiebeth
Summary: It wasn't exactly a meet-cute, but it could have been worse. How Guillermo started working for Nandor the Relentless.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	When Guillermo Met Nandor

Guillermo liked closing the store. All of the other Panera Bread employees called him crazy, but he enjoyed putting the sandwich ingredients away, mopping the floors, and making the kitchen tidy for the early shift the next day. He always felt a moment of satisfaction when he finally locked the doors, knowing that everything inside was safe and secure. Another night, another job well done.

It was this thought that brought a smile to his face as he unchained his bicycle after his work shift was over and prepared to make the journey to the small studio apartment he called home. He didn’t mind not owning a car; he was a simple guy and a bike suited him just fine. He walked it to the deserted street corner and waited for the light to turn green. 

Standing at the crosswalk, Guillermo felt a sudden chill in the air. Nights on Staten Island were warm in the summer, so a chill was unusual. He was musing about having to wear the sweater his aunt had knit him last month when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He was not alone.

Guillermo twisted around sharply. Nothing. Empty sidewalk, gloomy streetlights, the sound of a car alarm in the distance. He breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back towards the crosswalk and there in front of him, floating a foot off the ground, was a dark man made of shadows. Guillermo barely had time to scream before he was grabbed and a hand covered his mouth.

“Be still,” the man hissed, compelling Guillermo to stop struggling. Guillermo’s eyes bugged out as the man opened his mouth, revealing sharp fangs. 

“MMph! Mm mm mmphmpph!” 

“What? I can’t understand you.” 

“Mm mm mmphmpph!!” 

The man removed his hand from Guillermo’s mouth. 

“You’re a vampire!” Guillermo said in awe. 

“Yes, and I’m going to eat you now.”

“This is amazing!” 

The vampire was taken aback. “You want me to eat you?” 

“This is so incredible! I always knew vampires existed! I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! No one believed me. ‘You’re loco, Guillermo. The Vampire Armand is stupid.’”

“The Vampire who?”

“Now who’s loco? A vampire is right here in front of me, ready to bite me! This is the best night of my life!” Guillermo would have twirled in a circle if could, he was so happy.

“Aren’t you afraid of me?” the vampire asked.

“Why would I be afraid of you when all I’ve ever wanted my entire life is to BE you?” 

The vampire, in shock, let go of Guillermo and took a step back. “I release you. You can leave now.”

“I don’t want to leave. I want you to turn me,” Guillermo said. 

“No.”

“This is my one chance! Who knows if I’ll ever meet another vampire?” Guillermo begged. 

“What is your name?” the vampire asked.

“Guillermo.”

The vampire stepped closer. His height would have been intimidating had Guillermo not been so giddy. He examined Guillermo with a critical eye. “My name is Nandor. I am in need of a familiar.”

“I’ll do it! What’s a familiar?”

“A familiar takes care of his vampire master. He cleans his coffin, washes his capes, and finds him tasty virgins,” said Nandor. 

Guillermo liked taking care of things, and the responsibilities didn’t sound too different from those at his job at Panera Bread. Not if you squinted. Yes, he would do it. He would be Nandor’s familiar. And then, Nandor would be so impressed with his dedication that he would turn him. Guillermo didn’t doubt that for a second; Guillermo would become a vampire one day. And when he was, the bullies who teased and belittled him and made his life hell would be sorry. 

Guillermo grinned at Nandor. The night was full of promise.

“When do I start?”


End file.
